Wedding Bells And Other Nonsensical Drabbles
by CheesyGoodness
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Luna and Neville, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasely. Parings: NLxLL, HrxRw. Drabble 3: Weasley Sweater's and Granger Socks. As the newest to be wed, it's Hermione's job to host the Granger family Christmas party
1. Wedding Bells

This story was posted on my other account, yamihawkeye for quite some time. However, seeing as I feel the need to start fresh, I transffered it (the only one I was proud of) to my spare-turned-main account. So- repostage! And I'll keep with it this time guys. Honest.

Special thanks to BAGGE, Dorain deNorthwood, Sugarhibob, and iamhollywood for reviewing and encouraging me when it was last posted. These first few chapters will be rededicated to each of you.

Wedding Bells: For a while I've been toying with a Hermione/Neville pairing. I'm completely pro Hermione/Ron and Neville/Luna, but I think HG/NL is kinda funny and cute.

_Title:_ Wedding Bells  
_Author:_ CheeseyGoodness  
_Genre:_ Romance- tad bit of Neville agnsting  
_Parings:_ One-sided NL/HG, HG/RW, implied future NL/LL  
_Summary:_ One-shot of Neville contemplating his relationship with Hermione on her wedding day.  
_Dedicated to_: My reviewrs, specifically iamhollywood

* * *

**Wedding Bells  
By: CheesyGoodness**

Weddings were supposed to be sweet, but this held a bitter taste, at least, for me it did. So it is… bittersweet, I guess. My grandmother would just roll her eyes and sigh. I can hear her now. "You just repeated yourself! 'Weddings are sweet… but this one was bitter… so it's bittersweet, I guess…' Those are the same words! Think of something clever, like your father would." Hermione would probably list off a slew of synonyms for the word. Upon that thought, I can barely strangle a sob. Hermione was… she- she was getting married- to Ron Weasley. Not to me, but to the red-haired boy.

I suppose it was always obvious she liked him. I mean, as hard as they tried to keep their feelings locked I think I always new it would end like this. But I kept hoping, hoping a false reality was true. That I would be the one waiting for her when she walked down the isle. I remember in our fourth year at Hogwarts, I asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. She shook her head, saying that she already was going with someone. I nodded politely and left her, trying to keep my nerves under control until I was out of sight. Then I ran towards where Ron sat, playing Wizards Chess with Harry. I had to know. I just had to know- was she going with him? Had my chance at delaying destiny passed? Would their relationship begin then, not allowing me one date? They weren't going together though; Hermione was going with Viktor Krum. I thanked them and left, breathing a bit easier. I still had a small shot, for now. At least until they gave up playing chicken with their minds. I think my dreams began diminishing then, even if the incident should've sparked hope. It almost confirmed my fears; Ron's anger afterwards, it was clearly a deeper love then mine, although I never completely lost hope.

They stopped playing chicken before I was able to dance once with her. Just once would I have liked to stroke her hair, and lose myself. Apparently fate didn't agree. Hermione has the husband of her dreams now, and I have… no one. I went with Ginny to the dance, but there was nothing between us. That was my first and last date, sad but true. So Hermione walks down the isle right now, as the bells toll for jubilation and mourning.

"Goodbye Granger…" I whisper ever so quietly I couldn't bring myself to say her name, My voice would mangle its tone with chokes. Luna was beside me, the only one who could hear me. She reached out and squeezed my hand.

"Yes," she murmured, misinterpreting my words' meaning, "the name Granger is no longer, but in its stead is Weasley. But we must move on, like the Frugglemot Gargoyle's teeth did." She smiled, but kept her head facing forward, lest her earrings- decorated with twelve silver bells that, when rung, rang so loudly that the whole church can hear them as if they were next to their own ears- clanged and disrupted the service. I blushed and nodded, watching Hermione embrace Ron as they met.

I felt my heart sink, but I whispered a meek "Goodbye Granger," a second time, with a little more confidence.

"And hello Weasley," Luna added.

I stared at her, amazed at how such a loony girl could have an inkling of sense. I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I hugged her then and there. It was a small hug, but it Luna jerked her head up in surprise, and caused her wedding bell earrings to ring. Everyone there yelped in surprise, clamping hands over ears, trying to block out the noise. For me, it was nothing compared to my grandmother's shouts.

* * *

Reveiw! Feedback is liked, flames are even okay! (As long as they aren't too harsh). 


	2. Barfing Pears are Tickled Pink

Oh sweetmotherofcheesygoodness! I'm going to probably make another Neville/Luna best friend piece sometime in the future. Stay tuned!_  
_

_Title:_ Barfing Pears are Tickled Pink  
_Author_: yamihawkeye  
_Genre_: If fluff was a genre, it would be it.  
_Parings:_ Implied NL/LL  
_Summary:_ While cleaning up, Luna finds an old gift...  
_Dedicated to: _My Reviewers, like Sugarhighbob

* * *

**Barfing Pears are Tickled Pink  
By: CheesyGoodness**

Luna Lovegood, or Loony Lovegood, as she was often called, had a best friend- sort of. It wasn't ever official, they didn't ever wear those bracelets, or necklaces, or keychains that split in half. And for good reason, her best friend was a guy, or, more specifically, Neville Longbottom. It wasn't like she never tried to get him to wear one. She gave him a keychain once. It was the spitting image of the pear in the kitchen portrait, the one that you tickled to create a doorknob. Only this one, when you tickled it, said best, or friends, depending on which one you had. Neville however, had nearly died of embarrassment when she gave it to him. He didn't say he hated it outright, but Luna could tell. She was rather observant, contrary to popular belief, but she almost always misinterpreted responses. So when she didn't see it clipped onto his robes the next day, it was no surprise.

That's why it surprised her so when she found it in his cabinet that day. They were scouring his room for The Book of Unseeable Plants when she found it. For her, it was like finding water in the desert, a piece precious gold or ancient treasure that was thought to be burned in a raid.

"Neville? What's this?" she called, swinging around. She held it up high and his face turned a striking shade of crimson.

"I-uh... well... its a keychain."

"The keychain," Luna confirmed, almost cynically. Neville nodded, shrinking.

"How come you never wore it?" the blonde pressed on. Her usual airy facade of was aloof stripped away, leaving a serious young woman. It was a attitude she usually wore for her studies.

"... I don't know...?" The reply came meekly, so soft that it was almost impossible to hear.

The Ravenclaw nodded knowingly, her mystical goofiness came flooding back. "You don't know? A Yellow-Barf Kneezle must have stolen it, they're very mischievious, they're leprachaun pets you know. It is widely believed that they can erase your memories and read minds! They are quite fascinating!." _Or was something else? Don't you want to be my best friend?_ she sighed mentally.

A Yellow-Barf Kneezle purred, amused, from the shadows of the corner. _Nay lassie. Me thinks he's wantin' t' be somethin' more. _

_

* * *

_

**_REVIEW! _**


	3. Weasley Sweaters and Granger Socks

Anyway, this chapter made me have to boost the rating to teen. Yay for Ron and Hermione!

_Title:_ Weasely Sweaters and Granger Socks  
_Author:_ yamihawkeye  
_Genre:_ General/Humor  
_Parings:_ HG/RW  
_Summary:_ As the newest to be wed, it's Hermione's job to host the Granger family Christmas party. That means muggle-proofing the house.  
_Dedicated to:_ My reviewers, especially BAGGE

* * *

**Weasley Sweaters and Granger Socks  
****By: CheesyGoodness**

"Ronald! For goodness sakes, put the Chudley Cannons poster _in the box_!"

Ron Weasely look forlornly at his young wife. "But... it needs me! We have a special bond!"

Hermione Weasely shook her head with a sigh. "Ron, your my husband and I love you... BUT PUT THAT POSTER IN THE BOX OR I'LL-"

"You'll what? Hex me? Can't be as bad as Ginny's Bat-Bogeys," her husband responded cheekily. His smirk quickly evaporated when he saw her raise her wand. "Okay okay!" He tossed the orange poster into the box. "Why do we have to do this bloody thing again?"

"_Because_," Hermione began, her tone clearly showed that she had explained this many times before, "The pictures on the wall move and my family are muggles! They don't know about me being a witch, and they aren't going to found out now either. _Besides_, there's no such thing as Quidditch in the muggle world, and the pictures move." She smiled sunnily when she saw Ron's face fall. "Come off it, Ronald. Its only for a weekend... Now, hand me that picture of your mother on the wall there. Thank you." the bushy-haired young woman tossed the image of Molly Weasely into the box. If she heard the woman's angry shouts she paid no heed.

Ron passed another picture to her before pausing thoughtfully. "'Mione?"

Hermione smiled a half smile at the old nickname. "Yes?"

"Won't they find it a bit... off?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been married for almost a 5 months now. Won't they find it odd that the house is so bare?" He guestered to the living room. It was true. Almost all of the furnishings the Weasely's owned were wizarding, so the room had been stripped to the bare minimum. There was a couch, a chair, a coffee table, and a few wooden cabinets/drawers along the wall. "Um, I'll borrow some stuff from George then," the brunette decided. Her husband's brothers, Fred and George Weasely, were married Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet respectively. Alicia seemed to share Arthur Weasely's fascination of Muggle items, only she just collected items, without enchanting them. "I'm taking the Floo Network dear. Keep sorting, alright?"

Ron nodded and continued to absentmindedly toss things into the boxes as Hermione was enveloped in green flames and vanished. An hour later, Hermione still hadn't come back, and Ron was slumped over on the couch, doozing off. His hand rested in a box of Bertie Bott's, and his mouth was slightly open, just enough to let drool come out. He lay there, coompletely oblivious to the brilliant flash of green flames, and Hermione stepping out of the fireplace.

"Ronald!" She shook his shoulder. "Wake up." Ronald mumbled something and opened his eyes.

"Oh, hi, Hermione. I was just taking a break ya know." He guestered about the room, still half asleep. "I finished the bathrooms too," he beamed groggily. Hermione smiled and plopped down on his lap.

"Well, Alicia and George are coming over in three hours with the furniture and other neccesities," she informed him.

Ron's yes took on a mischievious twinkle. "That's a lot of time."

"Mmmm..."

"I think I know something that we could do in three hours. Or for three hours," he continued.

Hermione silenced him with a deep kiss. Pulling back for a short moment she smirked, "I think I do too."

* * *

"OH BLOODY HELL! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" George thundered. He saw what no brother wants to see- their sibling, with their wife, in their underwear, on the couch, doing a bit more than snogging.

Hermione and Ron sprang apart guiltily. "Bloody hell to you too mate! Don't you ever knock!" Ron shrieked, ears burning bright red.

"STOP TALKING AND GET SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!" George bellow right back. Hermione scurried and picked up the clothes, and both hid behind the couch to change as they heard George yelling to Alicia that he didn't want to lend them their furniture anymore.

"You can come out now!" Hermione called as she and Ron finished dressing, and the couple tentatively stepped out from the kitchen. The tension hung in the air.

"Ummm, let's go get the furniture," Alicia muttered. "It's in our car..." She paused before adding one last jest, "And no, you can not shag each other in it."

Ron and Hermione walked hurridly out towards the vehicle, both blushing like a tomato.

* * *

"This is Ronald, hmm? Looking good."

"I love your decorations, Hermione!"

"Where ever did you get this table, darling!"

"Such an intricate rug!"

"I see you caught a fine fish, eh? His father seems a bit odd, though."

Hermione's brown eyes shined with happiness as compliments flooded in, about both house and husband, and Ron strutted jauntily whenever he heard a compliment about him. The rest of the Weasley's were there as well. Molly was talking to a group of mothers, Bill, Fleur and Charlie were talking to some of the younger couples, and George and Fred were there with their wives, entertaining the young children. Arthur was either there or in heaven, the family couldn't decide. He flitted about from person to person, asking a bunch of questions and beaming with pride when he rambled off facts on blenders and rubber duckies, unnerving all the muggles. Ginny and Percy were not at the party, however. Molly had broken down in tears when she found out Percy wasn't coming, and Ginny insisted that she would stay behind and quote; "Get that bloody prat at that flaming party even if it killed her for Mum." George told Ron that it probably meant she was going to stay behind and snog her mysterious fiance. Ginny was engaged, but both her and the mystery man decided to surprise everyone at the wedding.

And thus the jolly festivities continued, with mingling and mayhem, and a couple of drinks; until it came time to open the gifts in the final hour.

Mrs. (Molly) Weasley jumped up onto the chair and motioned for her husband to hand her a large sack. Lifting it high in the air; she grinned at the Granger family's surprised faces.

"I just had to make everyone a Weasley Sweater!" she held up a small pink one and tossed it to little girl. "For EVERYONE!" Ron turned beet red beside her.

"Mum, please, these are people I want to like me," he mumbled.

The Granger's weren't about to be outdone. It became the battle of hideous clothes in one second.

"Really? I made something too," the party turned to see Grandmother Granger holding a bag. Hermione's face turned pale.

"Oh no," she whispered and Grandmother opened her mouth to speak.

"Presenting Granger socks!" The old lady cried and Hermione buried her face in her hands. Ron was tossed a pair and unwrapped it warily to find... the ugliest pair of socks, ever. The ones Dobby made Harry were made by an angel compared to these. One was olive green, the other, bright orange. the knitting was loose, it'd thicken in spots before becoming threadbare in others. Ron sighed and slipped his socks he was wearing off, and put the new ones on. It was scratchy and uncomfortable, but Ron smiled anyway.

"Thanks," Ron muttered, watching Fred's face contort in horror as well.

* * *

The party had ended. "Finally," I can take these stupid socks off!" Ron howled triumphantly and Hermione smacked him upside the head.

"Ron, its tradition!"

"Out with the old, in with the new!" Ron quipped, sliding the hidious orange sock off.

"That's New Years," Hermione groaned, then smiled lightly as she watched him take off the green one. "You know, I can think off more things you could take off."

"Mmmm..."

* * *

As the British would say- Happy Christmas! (Me sterotyping and proud.) REVIEW! (oops, reposting it under the wrong holiday. x-x)  



End file.
